This application relates specifically to the previously filed application Ser. No. 857,488 which was filed Dec. 5, 1977 and which concerned itself generally with the configuration of an articulated connection in an exhaust system. The subject application relates to the specific structure and resultant characteristics of a particular improved seal ring for such an articulated connection.
Articulated connections of the type disclosed herein require a good contact between a sealing member and a seat member. The sealing member and the seat member are subject to relative rotational movement therebetween particularly caused by rolling action of a transversely mounted engine. The sealing member is also subject to a considerable amount of abrasive rubbing. It is desirable that the sealing member have a sufficient resistance to wear over the life of the vehicle engine and exhaust system and the seal should possess good high temperature strength and stability.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved articulated connection between an exhaust manifold and an exhaust header or tailpipe which utilizes a sealing annulus of packed or compressed wire construction, the closely extending strands of wire producing a seal with a sufficiently continuous sealing surface characterized by good wearability, high temperature resistance, stability and a slight resiliency for conformation to imperfect geometric surfaces.
Another object is to provide an annular seal ring wherein a spherical sealing surface is formed by compressive molding or packing of a number of wires having a relatively small diameter compared to the size of the seal ring and of a material of sufficient hardness and high temperature durability to produce a sufficiently continuous sealing surface for exhaust gases.
Other objects and features of this invention will be more readily understood and appreciated after a reading of the following detailed description, reference being had to the accompanying drawings which form a part of the specification and which illustrate preferred embodiments of the invention.